Beloved
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Oliver Queen rolls back into town, planning to invite Clark to the Justice League and winning Lois over. But when he stumbles paths with a snarky blond reporter, things turn upside down for him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beloved  
Author: StrippedSmile  
Pairing: Chlollie, others in the future.  
Rating: PG-13 for now.  
Spoilers: Some of Season 6, Green Arrow, Justice etcetc  
Short summary: When Chloe finally gets things back on track of her life, Jimmy her boyfriend, Lana closer than she used to be, Clark finally giving her the respect she deserves, along comes Oliver Queen..  
Note: One Hearts on a hiatus cause it's sloppy. This wont be, I promise. Anyway, I wanted to bring out a brighter more likable side of Lana. In this version, Lana broke up with Lex a few months ago, found out Clark's secret and has been keeping it, and they're all happy friends. Blah blah blah, this is how I would do Smallville if I owned it. Well anyway, read and review and I'll love you forever.

* * *

_Smallville Main Street _

"Caramel." Chloe smiled.

"Ewe, Chloe. Pistachio." Lana nodded.

"Pistachio? Please." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Caramel is the best."

"Nope." Lana said, simply. "You're wrong. Hey-I wonder what they would taste like together?"

"Icky. Because there would be pistachio in it." Chloe grinned. Lana let out a soft giggle.

"Whatever. Why are we talking about ice cream while were drinking coffee?"

"Coffee and ice cream would be good." Chloe blurted out. "Hmmm.. how about pouring coffee onto ice cream? Sounds yummy."

"Oh, gross. Not on pistachio." Lana frowned.

"It'd be good on caramel."

"No it wouldn't. Too..too...it'd be too something." Lana thought about it. "I don't know, it just wouldn't be good."

"That's very insightful, Lana." Chloe laughed, pushing her arm lightly into her friends arm. Lana giggled and pushed back, struggling to hold onto her cup.

"Stooop. You're gonna make me drop it."

"You'd deserve it, Pistachio lover."

"Pfft." Lana stuck her tongue out in response, not being able to come up with a good comeback. Chloe smiled and shook her head, looked away.

Snow crunched under the two young women's feet as they walked in long slick coats with paper cups in their gloved hands. They both smiled and giggled, gossiping about what was going on in their lives, deciding to give reality a shove in the other direction for the time being. No talk of Clark, no talk of Jimmy. Just about themselves.

"God, Smallville in the winter is so great." Lana smiled.

"And freaking cold as well." Chloe replied, sipping on the coffee. "If it weren't for this frappachino, I'll be an icicle now."

"Thank god for coffee, then?" Lana grinned. Chloe laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Ah, as much as I love this girls day, it has to come to an end." Chloe frowned as she looked at her watch. It was now 7 PM. "Unless you wanna sleep over? Lois went to visit Uncle Sam."

"How long has it been since we did that?" Lana grinned, almost excited. "I'd love to, Chlo."

"Great. It'll be like old times when we were Freshmen." Chloe laughed, excited as well.

"Old times. I need that right now." Lana nodded, sipping the last of her coffee, then throwing the cup with Chloe's in a near by trash can.

* * *

_The Talon _

"Why do you have Candy Land, Chloe..?" Lana asked as she went through Chloe's boardgames. Chloe looked over her shoulder from her laptop and laughed.

"I don't know, I think it's Lois's."

"Mhm, sure." Lana joked as she pushed the happy pink box back into the pile and kept going through them.

When they heard a knock on the door, Chloe jumped up to get it. She grabbed the knob, praying it wasn't Clark or Lois. But who was there was weird indeed.

"Oliver? What're you doing..here?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. Lana looked over curiously to watch the two.

"I just wanted to talk to Lois." Oliver looked around the room, spotting Lana.

"Yeah, well, I can assure you she doesn't want to talk to you." Chloe frowned, attempting to close the door.

"Is she here?" He asked, pushing his hand out so the door wouldn't close.

"No, she's with the General." She sighed, opening the door back up.

"Oh. Well, now that I have you, I wanted to talk to you as well. Can you come out?"

"Nothing you can say in front of Lana." Chloe crossed her arms, not really expecting him to cooperate.

"Chloe.." Oliver replied, narrowing his eyes. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Lana.

"I'll be back in a minute, pretty boy is shy I suppose." Chloe said, making Lana giggle and nod. Chloe walked out of the room and closed the door. She followed him into the empty coffee shop, then blurted out. "What do you want? Why couldn't you tell me there, Lana knows Clark's secret now."

"Okay, don't be mad at me, alright? And wait-what?" Oliver asked, confused. "Does she know about 33.1?"

"No. Theres only so much she can handle." Chloe sighed, and persisted for him to continue.

"Well that's the reason why I didn't tell you in there. Anyway, why're you mad at me?

"I'm so frustrated with the stupid hero complex and keeping secrets. Lois was perfectly ready to accept your secret and-"

"Okay. Okay. I deserve that. Besides, I had to leave anyway, I didn't want her leaving Smallville and her friends for me. She deserves better. Alright?" Oliver sighed, looking her straight in the eye. Chloe frowned and nodded. "Anyway..I wanted to thank you for your help on the 33.1 project and all."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe nodded, her rude tone disappearing. "Is that all? What were you going to talk to Lois about?"

"None of your concern. And yes, that's all, I guess. When is Lois going to be back?" Oliver asked, all at once.

"A few weeks."

Oliver nodded. "Well, I'm staying in Metropolis for a while and thought I could make things clearer between Lois and I."

"Oh, trust me, it couldn't be more clearer." Chloe frowned, crossing her arms.

"Right, so I'm guessing her seeing me wouldn't be the best idea?"

"Not at all."

"Right." Oliver sighed. "Well, fine. Do you know where Clark is?"

"Where else would he be?"

"Right." He repeated. "See you."

Chloe raised her eyebrows and nodded, turning back around and walking up the steps. She opened the door to have a Lana fall on her from leaning on the door. Chloe laughed "Lana."

"Uhm. Hem. So how about that caramel?" Lana said quickly.

"How much did you hear?" Chloe rolled her eyes playfully.

"Enough to know you don't like Oliver Queen." Lana giggled, closing the door for Chloe.

"Yeah, well, he isn't exactly on my favorites at the moment." Chloe frowned, turning.

"And you make it very unnoticeable." Lana scoffed, falling onto the couch. Chloe grinned and nodded.

"I do. But how can I like someone who broke my cousins heart?"

"Clark broke mine." Lana frowned.

"Ouch. Well. Hm." Chloe thought about it. "Well, you know, me and Clark have been friends a long time. I don't care enough about Oliver to like him."

"It's alright, Chloe." Lana laughed. "Lets forget it. Remember, no Clark."

"You brought it up." Chloe accused.

"And now I'm bringing it down."

"That makes sense?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Just pretend." Lana nodded. Chloe smiled and nodded back.

"Noooo Clark."


	2. Incapable

Note: Sorry for not updating, I know I usually am able to get a chapter out every day, but college sucks. Haard. Anyway, thank you guys. D I'm glad you like my Lana, that's what I was going for. Nobody likes the moppy, evil Lana. And sit tight for the Chlollie, it'll come soon enough.

* * *

"Where should we eat?" Lana asked, lifting the strap of her bag and letting go of it.

"Um, I don't know. Somewhere near the Planet, I need to be there in two hours." Chloe nodded in response as she looked at her cellphone. "Hey, up to having Clark come along?"

"Sure." Lana smiled. "We're trying to be friends again, so having you around might help it move along."

"Glad to help, then." Chloe smiled back. She looked around. "Uhm..how about there? Breakfast is probably still serving, it's only nine." She pointed out a nice little restaurant and threw in the breakfast part because she wanted breakfast.

"As long as theres breakfast." Lana responded. Chloe closed her phone and looked up, watching as Clark appeared in front of the restruant. "That's going to take a little getting used to." Lana laughed as she waved at Clark.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. It's kind of cool after a while, having your own human transportation." Chloe grinned, glancing at Lana. "Hey super Clark. You need to be a little more careful, someone might've saw you."

"Yeah, well, they didn't. That's all that matters." Clark shrugged as they approached him. "Hi Lana."

Lana smiled and nodded in acknowledgment at Clark.

As they entered the restaurant and got their menus and seats, Lana immediately pointed out the pistachio ice cream that was available for deserts. Clark looked in confusion as Chloe and Lana giggled with each other at it. After ordering and getting their coffee, they started to discuss random stuff.

"You know, it's so much easier to hang out with the two of you at the same time now that Lana knows." Chloe blurted out, leaning back.

"It is a huge burden off my shoulders." Clark continued.

"And mine." Lana agreed with the two.

All of their eyes wandered off to a couple that just walked past them in curiosity.

"Was that..?"

"Oliver?" Chloe frowned, trying to get a better look at him. "And he's with a girl." Chloe gasped. "Oh, that MAN WHORE."

"Whoa Chloe." Clark replied to her statement in a calm matter. "I'm just wondering why he's in Metropolis."

"What? He told me last night he was going to see you."

"He went to see YOU?"

"Okay." Lana said as a small argument was about to form. "Oliver came by to talk to Lois, Chloe told him he wasn't there, and then he asked where you were, so she just assumed he went to see you."

"What are you, the peace maker now?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise at Lana. Lana laughed silently, but then got serious again.

"I'm going to go talk to h-"

"NO!" Chloe snapped. "I want to see what he does so I can yell at him for it later."

"You mean spy?" Clark frowned

"Exactly, sheesh." Chloe said, starring at the couple. When Oliver looked up, Chloe ducked under the table.

"Coast is clear, you weirdo." Clark said, motioning for Chloe to get back up. Chloe sighed and climbed back into her seat next to Lana.

"Why cant he date other girls, Chlo?" Lana asked. "Him and Lois aren't together anymore."

"Because he broke up with her because he was leaving, now he's back and with some other girl." Chloe responded, quickly.

"But-"

"Don't bother, Lana, she's not going to let go of it." Clark warned teasingly. Chloe nodded in agreement and kept watching the blond and brunette couple.

"You know what, I'm not going to let it get to me." Chloe said, turning in her seat to face Lana and Clark. "I'll just tell Lois about it so she can handle him herself."

"Chloe, no. Do you really think Lois wants to hear that her ex came back and is with another girl?" Clark frowned, making a good point. God Chloe hated it when he did that.

"Damn. You're right. But I want him to suffer."

"I think you should just leave him alone."

"Fine, whatever." Chloe sighed, as the food was brought to them. "Lets forget it."

* * *

Chloe let out a slow breath as she to the very side of the rooftop of the Daily Planet. She had her gloved hands in her coat pockets while shivering slightly, still freezing. She looked around the bright Metropolis lights as a cold gush of air pushed at her, as if wanting her to fall off. She sighed and stepped back a bit, afraid of doing just that. When she felt herself bump into something too early, she whipped around and her eyes widened as she felt herself being pushed into the person with their cold hand over her mouth. She attempted to scream as she was dragged to the side facing the alley of the rooftop. Without hesitation, she moved away from the person when they let go. She recognized them immediately. 

"_And you're supposed to be a hero?!_" Chloe yelled in anger, clutching her fists tightly, ready to punch him. He sighed and took off his shades, tossing them aside.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I knew you wouldn't-" 

"No! Goddamn! I almost had a heart attack! _What is your problem?!_" Chloe continued, clenching her teeth and stepping up to him to get up close with his face. She didn't know why she wasn't scared, probably because she knew he wasn't going to really hurt her.

"My problem is-" 

"I don't care!"

"My problem is." He continued, calmly as her body was inches away from his. "Clark came to my apartment and said you thought I was going out with that girl in the restaurant. I'm just doing business with her."

"Oh, how pathetic." Chloe spat, attempting to be intimidating. Instead, she earned a smirk out of him, which only make the fire inside her burn much more. "You think I'm going to believe that? Clark may be able to fall for peoples crappy lies, but I've-"

"Okay, princess, lets just calm down here-"

"_Princess?!_" Chloe shrilled. "I am not a princess, do not call me that, you're not helping yourself in any shape or form here."

"Okay, CHLOE." He sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders, only to have them be smacked off by her hands. "Will you please just calm down and listen to what I have to say?" 

"Why should I listen to you after you made me think I was about to be raped?" Chloe growled, lips pierced.

"Because I knew you wouldn't talk to me if I didn't."

"Alright, fine, wanna talk? Lets talk about how you-"

"God, how do people put up with you?" He snarked, obviously losing his patience.

"I'm nice to people I like." Chloe shot back, whipping around and attempting to walk off. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back with a sigh.

"I thought you understood why I broke up with Lois? I have other reasons why I broke up with her too, you know." He frowned.

"Oh? Well then, I'd like to hear them."

"Did Lois tell you about her kiss with the Green Arrow?" He put air quotes around Green Arrow.

"Well, _yeah_.."

"Then you know how much she liked it, right?" 

"Well, she did say she felt bad.."

"Exactly."

"What, is that the only reason?" Chloe frowned, crossing her arms.

"Plus what I told you yesterday."

"Right.." Chloe sighed, suddenly feeling a little guilty about going off at him. Well, he did make her think someone was kidnapping her. "Are you sure it was just business?"

"Well, I think she likes me, but I don't like her." He said, truthfully. "But honestly, me and Lois are broken up, that means I should be able to date."

"You broke up with her because you were leaving!" Chloe retorted angrily. "You make no sense what-so-ever!"

"No, god!" He sighed in frustration. This girl was certainly hard to deal with. "I broke up with her because of what we just talked about. You-are-incapable-of-getting-over-things!"

Chloe frowned. She did realize that he did have other reasons for breaking up with Lois. But that last part got to her. She turned and started to walk away, not letting him stop her. He sighed, deciding not to try as she left him calmly to go back into the Planet.


	3. Break

_You are incapable of getting over things_

Chloe rested her chin on her palm as she just sat on her coach, staring at the laptop before her. She bit on her pinky as she ran what her and Oliver had discussed earlier. She let out an aggravated sigh and closed the laptop, then started to bang her head on it lightly.

It was true, she was pretty incapable of getting over things...or people. Take Clark Kent for example. Right now, she was dating Jimmy Olsen, and she still had feelings for Clark. No matter how much she tried to shove them away, they lingered in her.

"Hey, looking for brain damage?"

Chloe stopped abruptly to look up, only making her sigh in relief after recognizing the person as Oliver.

"How did you get into my apartment?"

"It was unlocked."

"How did you get into the Talon in general?"

Oliver paused. "I'm sorry."

"Don't change the subject." Chloe frowned.

"I don't know how saying "You're incapable of getting over things" would hurt you, but it did, so I'm sorry." He continued without hesitation.

"Did you break in?"

"Maybe it's because of Clark, I'm not sure.."

"Why are you here again?" Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"To say sorry."

"Yes, well, I accept it, now get out." Chloe stood up, frowning.

Oliver hesitated for a moment, then sighed and repeated. "I'm sorry."

"I heard you."

"I don't think you did."

"I'm not deaf, thanks."

"Hard of hearing, maybe." He held back a smirk, trying not to enjoy his argument with her.

"Do I seriously have to call the police?" She crossed her arms in impatience.

"No ma'am."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I though I made that clear."

"You did, until you stayed." She snapped back.

"Okay, okay, princess."

She tried to bite back going off at him for the remark, but she couldn't. She walked up to him heatedly, holding up a hand to smack him. He smirked and caught it with ease. "Could you be any more of a rich snobby-snobby-_jackass_?" She frowned, yanking her hand from his grasp.

"Well, yes. But I'll leave so that pretty hand wont leave a red mark on my cheek." Oliver's smirk turned into a charming smile as he turned away from her before she could protest.

Chloe was really getting sick of this relationship with him.

* * *

"He's probably in his loft being depressed about something." Chloe laughed as she parked her car in the driveway of the Kent's farm. Lana laughed and smiled as well as they got out. 

"Are you sure he's gonna know about this Aston Gabriel kid?" Lana asked, looking at the barn.

"I'm betting on it, it's not like he hasn't met any of our favorite meteor freaks, right?" Chloe responded, grinning lightly.

"True." Lana followed Chloe into the barn where Clark's loft was located. They walked up the stairs silently and stopped. Lana gasped silently and looked at Chloe.

They both stood there as they watched Lois and Clark kiss roughly without taking notice of the two girls. Lana's look was sympathetic as Chloe's eyes widened. She could just tell her heart was breaking now. But she kept her cool and smiled brightly. "Hey guys, might wanna take a break before your lips fall off." She snarked playfully to have them rip apart from each other and turn to Chloe with wide eyes.

"Oh god, Chlo." Lois whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Whats up?" Chloe giggled, waving. They both stayed silent, standing as far away as possible from each other. "Something wrong? Just embarrassed? I don't mind, I have Jimmy you know. I'll come back at a better time."

"No, Chloe-" Clark began.

"Clark, really, I'm fine. I'll come back later, okay?" Chloe responded. "Lana, you coming?"

Lana looked at her best friend and read her eyes.

_Please, please come with me. I need you now._

Lana smiled and nodded. "We'll see you Clark, Lois." She said, putting her arm around Chloe as she exited the loft with her. She looked at Chloe as she blinked rapidly. "Chloe.."

"Hm, I knew Clark was going to move on." She began, her voice cracking. "But I'm fine, he's with Lois, I'm fine."

"Chloe.." Lana repeated, opening Chloe's car door for her. "It's okay, if he hasn't realized the great person you are, then he's obviously not good enough."

"Thanks Lana, but we both know thats not true." Chloe laughed in a sob as she fell into her drivers seat. Lana rushed around the car to get into the passenger seat.

"It's alright, Chloe, really. You said yourself, you have Jimmy. And he simply adores you, you know." Lana smiled in a comforting way as Chloe rested her arms on the car wheel and her head on them too.

"You're right." Chloe responded, biting her lip. "But I don't love him the same way." She sat up and started the car, not taking the chance of Lois and Clark coming out to find her sobbing and Lana comforting her. "God, I just wanted my chance with him."

"Chloe, please." Lana laughed, brushing off the comment about not loving Jimmy the same way. "Clark would never be able to handle you." She joked in attempt at making Chloe feel better. Chloe turned to her and smiled politely.

"Thanks Lana." Chloe responded, wiping at her tears and taking in a deep breath as she pulled out of the farm. "You know, what really makes me mad is Lois lied and said she was going to visit Uncle Sam."

"Hey, you don't know that. She might've come home early."

"And went straight to Clark!"

"Maybe Mrs. Kent?" Lana tilted her head. She didn't want Chloe to think her cousin was picking Clark over her. "You said you and her both have a mother-daughter like relationship with her, right?"

"I.." Chloe started. She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I can't believe I thought for a second Lois was picking Clark over me."

"She wasn't, don't worry. We both know if you told her to, she'd break up with Clark in a second." Lana smiled, leaning back in her seat. "But we both know you wont do that, either."

"Of course I wouldn't." Chloe nodded in agreement. "I want to, but what good would that do me?"

"Right. So how about we go to a club tonight?" Lana grinned excitedly. Chloe laughed and shook her head no.

"No, clubs aren't my thing. And last I checked, they weren't your's either."

"We're both single, why not? My last boyfriend --- no no, husband, turned out to be a psycho like the rest of them, I need a decent guy at the moment. And you could use a guy who could handle you. I can barely handle you."

Chloe laughed. "You think you'll find one at a club?"

"...Hm, maybe? Theres gotta be a few good ones."

"Keyword - few."

"Don't ruin my fun."

Chloe laughed and smiled. "No clubs for me, sorry."

"It's either get high and sit around in my basement, or go to a club." Lana warned, eyeing her playfully.

"Lana, no." Chloe giggled.

"Alright, fine. But don't blame me when your home alone with a cat for each year." Lana smiled.

"Cats are nice." Chloe grinned, soon forgetting the Clark and Lois incident.

"Theres no making fun of you, is there?" Lana sighed in fake disappointment.

"Eh." Chloe shrugged, her hands still on the wheel.

"Well hey, you know..I saw you getting comfortable with the Green Arrow.."

Chloe stopped the car. It was an open road, so she felt no regret doing it. "What?"

"I saw you on the Planet."

She really needed to stop doing this stuff in public.

"Did you hear me screaming at him?"

"Well..no..?" Lana raised her eyebrows. "I was on the roof of the bank next to it, so I didn't-"

"Why?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Getting fresh air."

"On the top of a bank.."

"Yeah..?"

"How the hell did you get on top of a bank?" Chloe's eyes widened a little in curiosity.

"I'll tell you later. Green Arrow now."

"I'll tell you later." Chloe mocked, shaking her head.

"Fine, far enough." Lana huffed, turning away. Chloe started to drive again just as her phone rang. Lana grabbed it before her and looked at it in curiosity. She frowned and handed it to Chloe. This made Chloe frown at well. She opened it and enthusiastically greeted them.

"Hey Clark, I can't talk right now-"

"Chloe-no, it was just a thing-"

"Because I'm investigating something-"

"Me and Lois aren't dating-"

"Lana's going to help me this time-"

"_Chloe_."

"Bye Clark." She smiled and hung up, tossing her phone aside. Lana laughed and smiled at her.

"Whoo Chloe." She said, playfully.

"Whoo me."


	4. Harm

Note: I just wanna make it clear to anyone who might think it, I'm not going to try and make Lois and Clark into bad guys here, so don't worry. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but I couldn't decide on a place to stop.

Chloe's head snapped to the door as it burst open for Lois. She smiled as best as she could and stood up. "Hey Lois, are you done...Lois..?" She whispered. She finally got a good look at her face, since she was kind of wrapped up in seeing her lip locking with Clark earlier. Her cheeks and eyes were red and tear stained. "Lois, whats wrong?"

"Chloe, we really need to talk." She sniffed, walking up to her with a shiver after closing the door. Chloe put a hand on her shoulder and sat down with her.

"What happened? Did Clark do something?"

"No, no. You have to understand, that kiss wasn't anything."

"Are you crying because of that? If you are, it's really okay." Chloe frowned. She really doubted that was the reason, but she pressed on.

"Chloe, daddy died yesterday night."

The words caught her by surprise as she felt herself choke a little. Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Oh god, Lois.."

"And-and I-" Lois sniffed, choking on her words. "I just kissed Clark out of impulse. I went to the Kent's because I thought you'd-you'd--"

"Lois, don't even worry about Clark and the Kent's right now." Chloe said, pushing back her own tears that were now stinging her eyes as she took in the newly found information. "What happened?"

"I really don't know, they didn't tell me anything except that they found him lying out on the base-and-and they think it was from a heart attack." Lois stuttered as Chloe wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"Oh, Lois.." Chloe sighed. "I can't believe this, how would he just have a heart attack?"

"I don't know Chlo-" Chloe listened as Lois' voice cracked a little. "I feel so bad, the only thing I've done is criticize him on how bad of a dad he was."

"Don't feel guilty." Chloe frowned, rubbing Lois' back. "You didn't know he was going to die so soon, it's alright Lois.."

"Thanks Chlo, but it really isn't." Lois sobbed with a light sigh. "I'm going to go outside, clear my head a little."

"Of course." Chloe smiled a little but it quickly faded at Lois wiped at her cheeks and eyes and stood up. She watched as Lois' shaky body headed for the door. Chloe now felt very guilty about getting mad at Lois. Minutes after Lois had left, Chloe got up as well and exited. She bounced down the stairs quickly and sat down at one of the tables. She rested her elbows on the table and her chin on her palms. She sighed and decided to take a good look at what had happened the past few days.

Oliver Queen came back. She went to a restaurant with Lana and Clark, which is very unusual, and caught Oliver with a girl. Oliver practically kidnapped Chloe in his Green Arrow gear and explained to her it was business. Chloe's attempts at hitting him failed. Oliver made her mad, thus making her leave. The next day, Oliver visits her in her apartment to apologize, once again making her attempts to hit him unsuccessful. Chloe caught Lois and Clark kissing, later being told it was out of impulse. And finally, she is told that her uncle died yesterday night.

Life's dandy.

Chloe sighed as a tear successfully escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek as she stared at the designs on the pink and orange table. Her head snapped to the side as she heard the jingle that signaled someone coming in. She bit her lip as she watched the now becoming familiar face entered. "Hi Oliver."

"The door was really unlocked this time." Oliver defensed himself right away. Chloe giggled silently and smiled, looking away from him. Olivers eyebrows raised. "Smiling? At me? Didn't think that was possible."

"I'm feeling nice today." Chloe responded, not looking him in the eye anymore. She heard his soft footsteps as he made his way over to her table slowly, taking a seat in front of her. She lifted her head to face him, having him notice the two tear stains that were coming from both eyes.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, cautiously. She shook her head.

"I haven't been the best person to you lately, I don't see why you would want me to dump my problems on you." Chloe responded, a ping of guilt in her voice. She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Please, Chloe. I've practically been begging you to do something with me." Oliver shook his head. She couldn't help but smile. "Go ahead."

"Er-well." Chloe sighed, placing her hands on the table so she was supporting her head without them. "If your sure." She cautioned. He nodded, quickly. She bit her lip and continued. "Uncle Sam died last night."

"Oh." Oliver frowned. She began to feel a little panic, feeling like she was dumping too much on him. The only time she shared personal things like this was with Clark. When she felt his hand touch hers, she felt a little relief wash over her. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Yeah, well, I don't deserve the pity." Chloe tried to laugh. "He was Lois' father."

"He was still your family." Oliver reminded her, grasping at her hand comfortingly. Her heart pounded as she didn't react, instead just nodding as leaving her hand frozen.

"I feel kind of guilty. The last time I talked to Uncle Sam was almost ten years ago, I never really bothered to get in contact with him. Unless you count the times I told Lois to say hi for me." Chloe frowned, looking away from him. He nodded understandingly. "The last time we talked, he was telling me and Lois stories about being on the Army base and all, and he'd exaggerate some stories and Lois would roll her eyes and fake gag."

"Sounds like Lois." Oliver grinned, obviously not minding her sappy stories. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Can I ask you something? Completely honest?" Chloe asked. She thought it was the perfect time, they were calm with each other and it seemed there would be no tension in it. He nodded simply and she continued. "Why did you dump Lois, really?"

Oliver paused as he looked at her. She bit her lip nervously as his hand retracted from hers. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Well, first, I really did need to leave, you know that." He started, looking for a response from her. All he got was a soft nod, so he pursued it further. "And the reason I didn't stay for her is because I felt guilty."

"Of?" Chloe asked, curiously. He let out a long breath and sat up straight.

"Romantic feelings for another girl." Oliver said, slowly, unsure he should let this out to her. The last thing he wanted was another argument. When she tilted her head, still confused, he thought about he decision he was about to make for a few seconds and decided to go with it. "For her cousin, specifically."

Chloe frowned. She looked down without moving her head. And to think, she was just getting worked up about Lois kissing a guy she wasn't even dating, nor dated before. "Um, why?" Was all she said.

"Come on, Chloe." Oliver laughed, nervously. "Sure, Lois is beautiful and all, but she can't compare to you. Your beautiful in a different way, and extremely smart. We both have to admit Lois isn't particularly the brightest crayon in the box."

Chloe shrugged, biting back a smile. She didn't want to make fun of her cousin, not now. "Well, I guess."

"And the most important thing, I can trust you over anyone else." Oliver reminded, his hand once again touching hers. This time it sent electricity through her.

Just then, a thought popped into her head. "Why couldn't I tell when me, you and all of the guys were in Clark's barn, then?"

Oliver thought about it and smiled a little. "I'm very good at hiding things. Trust me, I was dying to smack that kid over the head when he was flirting with you."

Chloe giggled silently at the thought and smiled back. "That's interesting." She responded, pointedly. "But Oliver, you shouldn't be telling me this. At least, not in a time like this."

Oliver frowned and nodded. He couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just you're all calm now. And not biting off my head.."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Chloe laughed silently, looking away. "But that's not the only reason, there's no way I could date you."

Oliver tilted his head. The words hit him like a brick, but he kept a straight face. He knew the reason, but he had to ask. "Why?"

Chloe's head snapped up to him. "You know why. Lois, and most of all, I'm dating Jimmy."

"Oh, right. That kid." Oliver frowned slightly, retracting his hand from hers again. It didn't feel right anymore. Chloe tilted her head at the words.

"That kid?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Look, I have Clark on my back about him, I don't need you to.."

"I know, I know." Oliver shrugged, not really making an effort in it. "Sorry for telling you all this. I probably shouldn't of, probably just make things more awkward..." Oliver frowned, thinking about it for a moment. "But Chl-"

"I'm going to go look for Lois." Chloe interrupted, not wanting to hear more. "I'll see you." She stood up, not looking Oliver in the eye.

"Right." Oliver said to really no one, as Chloe had rushed out before he got the chance. He looked down at the table before him, leaning back in the flimsy chair. He tapped his fingers on it and sighed. "Great."

* * *

When Chloe exited the door, she was immediately ambushed by a worried face, belonging to Jimmy.

"Chloe, what were you doing? Were you having a date? Were you-"

"_Jimmy_!" Chloe yelled, wiping at her face. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "No, we were just talking, alright?" She responded in annoyance. Jimmy's face softened when he started to realize how paranoid he was being.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, scanning her face that was filled with tears. She sighed in frustration and turned away from him, ditching him at the stop. "Chloe? Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not Jimmy, I'm annoyed." She continued to walk away as he followed her. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like talking right now."

"Oh-but you feel like talking to Oliver Queen, is that it?" He snapped back, his face lowering to hers so they were in each others faces. She rolled her eyes. She knew she was being more harsh than she should be, but she didn't need to put up with his paranoia right now.

"We went over this with Clark. He's just my friend." She surprised herself by calling Oliver her friend, but she brushed it off and didn't move, eye to eye with him.

"You have a funny way of making friends with billionaires."

Her jaw dropped. Friends? Since when was she friends with billionaires? "I'm sorry, do you have me confused with Clark? Since when have I been friends with more than one billionaire? One tried to get me killed, and the other hates me. I don't know if I can even call Oliver Queen my friend! "

"That's not the point-"

"You're right! It's not, no the point is, you're paranoid, and it's getting on my nerves. Leave me alone for two seconds, Jimmy." She snapped back, turned swiftly, and left him there to hold his finger up at nothing while trying to protest.

Chloe stuffed her hands into her pockets and continued down the sidewalk until she found Lois. Without approaching her, she witnessed Lois leaning on Clark, sobbing. She knew it was selfish, but she still felt extremely jealous of them. She looked down at her feet, then back up. She sighed silently and turned around, leaving Lois to comfort Clark.

This was too overwhelming for her. Her uncle died, the only guy she's ever loved is comforting her cousin and not her, and she just fought with her boyfriend.

Suddenly, tears started to stream down her face. She collapsed onto the sidewalk, near where the Talon was. It was dangerous to be sobbing now out on the main street of Smallville since it was around 10 pm. Chloe put her face in her hands, barely supporting herself with just her upper body. She sobbed into them, her only comfort as of now.

When she felt two arms wrap around her, she didn't care who it was, she just leaned her head on their chest. It was probably Jimmy or something. She hiccup-sobbed, her tears staining the persons shirt. Her tears stained eyes looked up to meet Olivers complexion. She looked away in shame, but her arms wrapped around his waist anyway. "I tried so hard." She whispered into his shirt, his arms tightening around her protectively. "_So_ hard. He broke up with Lana, ignores me, someone who's loved him since she first met him, and goes straight to my _cousin_."

One of his hands left her waist and placed on the top of her head, stroking her hair affectionately. She couldn't help but feel comfortable in his arms. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and returning to the warmth of the Talon. Chloe's moved from his waist to his neck and tightened around him fearfully. She heard him lock the front door, then carry her up the stairs. She didn't bother to look around, instead kept her face pushed into his chest, practically afraid to look. Almost desperately, she clung to him even when he laid her down on her bed.

Lois can survive a night on the couch.

Finally, Chloe let Oliver go, and instead of leaving her there, he sat beside where she lay. His fingertips brushed away the strands of hair that covered her eyes. She bit her lip as another tear escaped her eye, immediately being brushed away by Oliver. At this move, Chloe grabbed his hand. She inhaled a shaky breath as his hand gripped back at hers possessively. She finally retracted her hand from his and sat herself up, pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked at him and sighed a little. "Thank you.."

Oliver smiled just a little down at her and nodded. Chloe pulled her knee's to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I just don't understand.." She whispered to herself more than anything. But it of course caught his attention, and he scooted up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Is it a curse, or something? He chooses all my best friends over me, and he knows about my feelings.."

"You're beautiful, Chlo, and you deserve better than Clark," Oliver whispered, pulling her close to him. Chloe didn't seem to mind, so he placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him and smiled as best as she could.

"Oliver, as much as I appreciate this, you better leave. I don't want Lois coming back and getting the wrong idea." Chloe frowned, not really wanting him to go. She enjoyed his comfort.

"If you want me to go."

"I don't, actually. It'll be extremely awkward being with Lois now..but you should leave." She sighed, looking down. Oliver nodded and got up, but stopped when he heard her phone. He decided to be nosy and stick around to hear it. Chloe looked up when he didn't leave and rolled her eyes playfully. She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? Lois? Why..? Right...no, I don't want to. I'm not! Okay, see you.."

Oliver watched as she frowned and hung up the phone. "Lois is staying with the Kent's. Mrs. Kent said I should come too, but I don't want to." She sighed, pushing her damp bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you want me..?"

"Please?"

"Of course."


	5. Heed

Note: Happy Birthday NightCrusader. I want you to know I had a HUGE headache with NO ASPRIN because my car is being worked on, but I finished it alright. It's kind of short, but it's worth reading, trust me. So with that said...VWALA. I dunno how to spell vwala. Sorry.

* * *

Chloe twisted and turned in her covers, soon being devoured by them. She sighed and shoved them off, sitting up in her messy bed. She pushed her hair behind her ears and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her right to see a sleeping Oliver in a chair next to her. Not being able to help it, she smiled at the fact he'd gotten out of her bed to be a gentleman. She pushed off her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned and stretched a little, then got up to wake him up. She giggled loudly when she heard him snore softly. She put her hand over her mouth as she limited her giggles. After her giggle fest stopped, she retracted her hand and smiled down at him. She sat down on the arm rest of the chair and pushed his shoulder lightly. When he groaned and pushed away her hand, she shook her head. She hopped off the arm rest and pushed his shoulder again.

"Olllliver.." Chloe sing-songed when he hadn't woken up. She sighed and pushed one more time before she decided to climb into the chair and give him something to wake up to. Jabbing her finger into his chest, her eyes widened when he woke up with a jolt. "Whoa there." She laughed silently as he looked around, confused.

"Chloe? What're you..." Oliver raised his eyebrows curiously, and appreciatively as he looked her up and down. Obviously he was confused, yet slightly happy that she was in his lap waking him up. "What're you doing?" He laughed silently, and even though he wanted to, he was almost afraid to touch her, fearing that she'd get mad.

"Waking you up, obviously." Chloe rolled her eyes, playfully.

"I have that much processed. You have an interesting way in doing it." Oliver smiled a bit. "You could've gotten maybe a bottle of water or something.."

"I thought you'd like it this way." Chloe laughed, beaming down at him.

"Well, I do." Oliver chuckled in response.

"Then consider it a thank you. I'd probably be out in Main Street crying if you hadn't come around." Chloe's grin reduced to a soft smile and realized she was still on top of him. Not caring at the moment, she took the time to get a good look at his sleepy complexion. She couldn't help but find him sexy the way his eyes were barely opened and his clothes and hair rumpled. Without realizing it, her hand reached out and touched his cheek lightly, affectionately. Olivers eyebrows raised curiously, but his lips curling into a smile showed otherwise as he reached up and grasped her hand. Realizing what was happening at his touch, she retracted her hand slowly and whispered. "Hm."

"So...I take it your feeling better?" Oliver said very slowly, cautiously, the tension in the air thick enough to cut a knife through. Chloe smiled a little, pushing the tension away with it, and nodded.

"Thanks to you. I know I probably seemed pretty pathetic out there." Chloe laughed nervously, looking away from him. Oliver smiled comfortingly and shook his head.

"Ah, no it's okay. You were heart broken, I understand." Oliver nodded. Chloe grinned and giggled at his understanding, and twisted from her place to hop off him. Oliver gritted his teeth together when he felt her rub against him. Chloe tilted her head at his reaction, but brushed it off soon after.

"The Talon doesn't open for another hour, so I'm going down to get a coffee, want anything?" Chloe asked, politely turning to him. Oliver shrugged a bit and stood up next to her.

"I'll come with you." Oliver nodded, opening up the room door for the both of them. Chloe walked out with him, yawning a bit. "Hrm, I can't believe I slept in a chair because you asked me to stay." Oliver mumbled, half jokingly, half seriously. Chloe looked over her shoulder at him and smiled a bit, showing her appreciation for him. Unable to bite it back, he grinned back at her, scratching the back of his head tiredly.

Once they were in the brightly lit coffee shop, Chloe circled the counter and started a pot of coffee. Taking the time to look at herself, she realized she was still in the clothes she was in yesterday. She walked up to the stool Oliver was sitting on and sat on the one next to it. "Sorry for being so..unreasonable the past few days." She started, gripping her hands tightly on the stool. "And practically ditching you last night. I don't see why you stuck around anyway."

Oliver looked down at her and smiled, shaking his head a bit. Chloe beamed at him and hopped off the stool and went back around the counter to pour their coffee. After handing him a Styrofoam cup, she leaned on the counter lazily. "Chloe." Oliver started after taking a sip of his coffee, then paused. Obviously thinking about the question he was about to ask. He set down the cup and turned the twisting stool to face her directly. "Do you..."

"Do I..." Chloe mocked, grinning jokingly at him. Oliver laughed silently and crossed his arms over the counter. Chloe thought about what he was trying to ask, since he obviously wasn't going to finish his sentence. Realizing it, she tilted her head, still grinning mockingly at him. "Do I liiiike you?"

"I wasn't going to put it that way, but yes." Oliver raised his eyebrows at how she phrased it. Chloe grinned and turned away from him, pouring herself more coffee. "So, you're not going to answer me then?" He asked, watching her twist around to face him again. She sucked in her lips and shook her head, but he caught her answering without words. "I can tell you have feelings for me, quit the silence."

"Have feelings for you? You're so specific." Chloe bit her tongue, sipping on her coffee. Rolling his eyes jokingly, Oliver turned away from her when he heard the door open. She frowned at who was coming in. "Clark, haven't you heard of maybe knocking? I don't appreciate my doors lock being crushed."

"Oliver, what're you doing here?" Clark asked, eyeing them both suspiciously. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked out from the counter to Clark.

"Clark, this is no time to go all big brother on me, now if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave." Chloe responded, politely as she could. Clark frowned and didn't budge when she tried to shove him toward the door. She sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing past him to open the door. "Please Clark."

"I just wanted to check on you. Jimmy said you broke up." Clark said, concern in his voice. The words hit Chloe hard. 'broke up'. Her face contorted a bit as she gripped onto the metal of the door handle. "Are you okay, Chloe?

"Broke up..? We just got in a fight..." Chloe whispered, looking down at her shoes. "I didn't think we broke up..." Clark's face turned to pure concern and slight anger. "Clark, could you please leave? And don't go after Jimmy angry." She whispered in a raspy voice. She didn't want to tears to come back, but they were and she couldn't stop them. Why did Clark have to come at the worst times? Clark frowned a bit and turned away from her, exiting the Talon.

Chloe grabbed onto the handle, feeling it was the only thing to keep her from collapsing. Before the tears started to fall, she let go of it and walked over to where Oliver was. "Chloe..?" He asked, softly, getting up in case he needed to catch her. She took in deep breaths before she pushed back the tears. His hands placed on her arms, holding her up. "Are you okay?"

"I am." Chloe replied, simply. She bit her lip, sitting down on the stool to keep herself up. Sucking in a deep breath, she refused to let the tears stain her shirt again. "I'm okay. I think this is a good thing.." Olivers eyebrows raised curiously, sitting down next to her. Although he felt happy that she said it was a good thing, he felt bad all the same.

"I didn't think breaking up was a good thing, but whatever floats your boat." Oliver grinned comfortingly, shrugging a little. Chloe looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Are you just saying that so you don't look pathetic, in your words? Because you don't." Chloe shook her head at his words.

"No, I'm fine. Jimmy has been practically in love with me all this time and I haven't loved him back the same way. It was kind of a one sided relationship.." Chloe explained, shrugging. Oliver tilted his head and nodded understandingly. "I'm going to go get changed. I need to get to the Planet soon."

"Want me to give you a ride?" Oliver asked, more hopefully than he'd liked. "I mean, it is a pretty long drive. Company is always a good thing."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Alright."


	6. Drugs

Note: As you can see...I love writing Lana as a silly character..I got a few messages telling me that I was writing her wrong. I realize that, and I want her to be silly. Sorry, my fic, my rules. Don't like it? Click back.

* * *

"He luuuuuuuuuurves you."

"Lana.."

"Luuuuuuuurves you."

"La-"

"HE WANTS YOOOOOU."

"Uh.."

"HE WANTS TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU!"

"GOD LANA!" Chloe yelled, finally taking Lana out of her annoying song. Lana smiled jokingly as Chloe grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the Daily Planet basement. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is...I have no problem, what's your problem?" Lana retorted cleverly.

Well, less than cleverly.

"My problem is you right now. I'm not getting paid to babysit you." Chloe snapped, giving her a warning glare. Lana just shrugged, not very scared of her friend.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Get out of here." Chloe pushed Lana outside the front door.

"But-I get to be the brides maid, right?" Chloe shut the door. "RIGHT?!" Lana yelled as Chloe turned.

"Some friend you got there."

Almost having a heart attack at the voice, Chloe whipped around to face Oliver. He had a goofy smile on his lips, casual clothes on, and his hands stuffed in his pockets while he leaned on the entrance to the basement. "Oliver.." Chloe bit back the chance to say something cocky or obnoxious. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know Lana Lang wants us too.." He put up his hand to count on his fingers. "Get married, have thirteen kids, adopt a Russian immigrant, name one of the kids Lana, name another a Chinese name, let her live with us, and then die in a plain crash." Oliver held up 7 fingers, raising his eyebrows. "Have you thought about taking her to a therapist?"

"Everyday." Chloe smirked, turning away from him. "Ever since she got a divorce with Lex, it's like she's way less reserved and quiet and all. Have you seen what she said to the papers?"

Chloe handed him an article from a week ago.

_Ex Lover of Lex Luthor Seems to be on Drugs_

_Lana Lang, divorced ex wife of Lex Luthor, has been accused of using drugs due to her silly state. Since her crash and burn with the billionaire, she's been up and around with small town reporter, Chloe Sullivan and ex-boyfriend farm boy Clark Kent. "You know what?" Miss Lang laughs, "I really don't give a damn about Lex. Let him have all the pretty girls he wants. I'm happy for him. Did you know he also experiments on people with freaky powers? Yeah, that's right, he's a psycho and every woman that comes his way, beware!" Lex Luthor denies everything, and the only assumption is she's been on some kind of medication._

"Wow." Oliver brushed his upper lip with his hand as he tossed the paper aside. "Newspaper doesn't seem to like Lana, huh?" Chloe laughed and grabbed the article. On it was a picture of Lana with Clark and Chloe talking behind her. She shrugged and ripped the article in half, throwing it in the trash.

"Whatever." Chloe smiled brightly, crossing her arms. "Lana's happy and doesn't mind the media, so it's okay."

"Good friend you have, then." Oliver nodded. His arms crossed as well, behind his back as he looked at her. Chloe gave him a questioning look, asking what he was looking at without words. "Ah-um-hey."

"Nice wording." Chloe snarked playfully, walking closer to him. Oliver rolled his eyes jokingly at her and smiled a bit, wondering why she was coming closer to him. "Something wrong there, Mr. Queen?" She showed all her teeth while her green eyes mocked him in the air. He raised his eyebrows at her smile and reference to his last name, he appreciated it, but it made him curious.

"Hrmph, um."

"Oliver Queen doesn't get nervous, does he?" Chloe bit her lip, soon as close as she could get to him without actually touching him.

"Huh? No, of course not." Oliver laughed stupidly, raising his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Really? Cause I could've swore those red cheeks of your indicated you were nervous, embarrassed." Chloe smiled softer, more innocent while she shrugged. Slowly, she brushed herself against him very lightly, almost not at all, but he definitely felt it. Her eyes traveled downward, and immediately, breaking the sexual tension, she broke into laughter. Oliver shut his eyes in embarrassment as she smacked his arm. "You pervert! I was wondering if that would work, and it did. Perv."

"Damnit." Oliver mumbled under his breath without opening his eyes. Chloe smiled a little at his embarrassment and got close to him again. Her warmth comforted him enough to open his right eye. He met her eyes, a knowing smirk on her lips. Feeling the urge to gather her in her arms and kiss the smirk off her face, he gave her a blank stare. Although he did this, Chloe kept her ground and plastered the smile on her face just as long as he stared at her.

"Ah, this is going to be a chick-flick moment, isn't it?" Chloe asked, ruining the soon-to-be chick-flick kiss. Oliver broke out of his blank stare and chuckled, taking her hands in his. "Yes it is." Chloe sighed in fake disappointment. Oliver laughed a little harder and took his hands from hers and placed them on either side of her face, kissing her as tenderly as he could. As soon as he pulled away, Chloe licked her lips and looked up at him longingly, but humor was tinted in her green eyes. "You're way better at making chick-flick moments a reality than Jimmy."

"I hope so." Oliver laughed, kissing her forehead. Chloe smiled and grabbed his hands from her face and pushed her face into his shoulder. "You're really good at ruining them, too. You've successfully become the dorkiest blond I know." He reassured her, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"I assume I don't get a reward for that, though?" Chloe tried her best not to smile as she looked up at him in fake disappointment. As Oliver grinned down at the quirky blond, practically reading her mind, kissed her hard and not-so-gentle as he did before, but definitely as passionately, if not more.

"Get a room, losers."

Chloe ripped away from Oliver to meet an annoyed new intern with a box of papers in his hands. Chloe bit her tongue while smiling in satisfaction, looking up at Oliver. Watching him in deep thought, he finally decided to go back to his conceited self "You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Ah..no." Chloe gave him a warning look. Oliver made a face at her and sighed, pushing his tongue into his cheek. "I usually get to know a guy before I sleep with them." She smiled, sarcastically.

"Really? That why you slept with Jimmy Olsen when you were in high school."

"..LANA." Chloe yelled, ripping away from Oliver. "I swear, I'm going to kill that girl.."


	7. Hearts

New Summary: Oliver Queen has rolled back in town, and the true reason why he came back unfolds.

Note: I was looking at One Heart, and I realized, I wrote a LOT more in those chapters than these. So I decided the rest of my chapters will be uber-long. (:

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

Chloe stared at the ceiling while she listened to the light tapping sound her sink made. Along with that, she listened to her cousins snoring from the other room. Her hands were behind her head and she was laying on her bed. Or, rather, the couch. She had no idea why she decided to move in with Lois. Every night, it was 'tap, tap, tap' and 'snore, snore, snore'. Just fine, she was just fine with her dorm at Met U, but no, Lois asks her to move in with her, because it would be fun! Right, fun.

Chloe crossed her legs boredly as she continued to stare at the blue ceiling. Almost every night, she didn't get to sleep until Lois woke up. She swore, the roof shook with her snoring.

Tap, tap, tap.

But at least she had something to think about tonight. Every night, she would think about her work at the Daily Planet, Lana, Lois, and Clark. Tonight, she thought about Oliver. It became a routine to think about Oliver every night since the day he came back. The thoughts of helping him on his 33.1 mission came back, the thoughts of Bart, Victor, and A.C came back. The wonder of what they were doing came back. Now she wondered what was happening with 33.1 without Oliver to guide them. Now she wondered if Clark would join their 'Justice' team, as Oliver called it, since all the Zoners were now gone.

Tap, tap, tap.

"God." Chloe mumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the couch and standing up. Tiredly, she yawned and walked up to the sink to give it a piece of her mind. She tightened the handles of it, and it still tapped. Scrunching down, her sleepy eyes looked for the source of the problem. Nothing was there, so she stood back up, and kicked the tube. Well, that didn't help. She thought about what to do, but nothing came to mind. Once again, she kicked it in attempt to make it stop. In return, it broke in half and started to squirt water at her. "Good one, Chloe." She grumbled, attempting to cover the tube.

"What the hell?" Lois groaned from the room as she heard the even louder tapping of the water. Chloe looked sheepishly to the side to see her cousin come out in pink pajama's and furry slippers. Deciding now would not be a good time to mock her military brat cousin about her pajama's, she stood up and pointed to the obvious problem. "So you're so angry at me you took it out of my freaking sink? For gods sake. Guuh, call a plumber." Lois responded, groggily. Chloe sighed and nodded, walking out of the bathroom to grab a phone. As soon as she dialed the number, she got a voice message saying they weren't up for service at that time of night.

"Don't you know how to fix it?" Chloe whined, putting the phone down. Lois turned to shoot her a glare.

"I might, but I'm sure as hell not doing it at 3 am." Lois retorted, annoyed. Jeeze, she wasn't usually this grumpy. She must've gotten drunk the night before. And with who? Chloe brushed off the thought and rolled her eyes in the dark, since Lois wouldn't be able to see it. "Fine, lets get out of here and go to the Kent's, I'm not listening to that. I'll drive."

"No." Chloe snapped, grabbing the keys before Lois. "You're probably hung over, I'm driving."

"Oh, so just because I'm sleepy, I'm hung over?" Lois growled, attempting to get the keys from Chloe, instead falling to the ground. "Fine, maybe I am hung over, but you shouldn't assume things." She mumbled, pushing past her annoyed. Chloe frowned and followed her out of the apartment. "This is your fault, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know that." Chloe whispered. She was not in the mood for a fight, she feared that if one started, it'd lead to the subject of Clark. "I'll lock up, you get to the car." Chloe offered while Lois jogged down the stars.

"Whatever." Lois grumbled under her breath and walked out of the Talon. Chloe sighed and grabbed her phone, dialing the Kents number. After only a few rings, a laughing voice answered that surprised even her for a change.

"Hello?"

"Ol..Oliver?" Chloe stuttered, standing still.

"Chloe? Ah-what're you-"

"What're you-?" Chloe started before he could finish.

"I'm just hanging out with Clark.."

"At 3 am.."

"What d'you you want, Chloe?" Oliver asked, brushing it off.

"Uh, the sink broke and started to flood the bathroom and I was calling to ask Mrs. Kent if Lois and I could stay the night.." Chloe whispered, nervously. She hated talking on the phone with people she barely knew. "Give the phone to Clark or something, please."

After a small conversation with Clark, she got the okay to come to their house. She twisted around when she heard her car honk by Lois. Sighing, she hung up the phone and walked out of the Talon after locking it up. Well, now she had to spent the night with Lois, Clark, and Oliver. That'll just be..great..

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Lois groaned, putting her head in her hands. Chloe hadn't told her Oliver was there, finding it might be un-wise to. She sighed and nodded when she finally got onto the dirt road of the Kent farm. Parking abruptly, Lois cried at the fast stop. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned off the car, getting out at the same time. Lois decided to let Chloe struggle to carry her out of the car and to the door.

"Lois, you could help by..maybe..walking?" Chloe mumbled, trying to heave her up. She looked down at her cousin to see her passed out. "Oh, great." She mumbled, then started to yell for Clark to help. Turning her head, she saw Oliver and Clark exit the house to find her laying Lois on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Clark asked, quietly while he hogged up to them with Oliver. Chloe nodded.

"She's just hung over, and gee, I wonder who got her drunk?" Chloe retorted. "Take her into the house." She said before Clark could protest, then pushed past the two men to get to the house. Desperately did she need sleep. Hearing someone follow her, she turned her head to see Oliver. "You know, I barely kicked that sink, and it explodes." Chloe rambled to him.

"You kicked the sink?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, finally catching up with her to come up to her side. "Were you mad or something?"

"It was doing that tap, tap, tap thing! It does it every night!" Chloe yelled, opening up the homes door for herself. "I have no idea why I even moved in with Lois. If I'd known I would get two hours of sleep every night, I wouldn't of."

"Are you just made because-?"

"No! Don't even go there!" Chloe snapped back, falling onto the Kents coach. Oliver gave her a questioning look as he sat in the chair next to the coach.

"God, I'm an alien with super powers, and even she feels heavy." Chloe turned her head to meet Clark caring Lois. Not being able to help it, she smiled at the fact Clark wasn't being all lovey-dovey towards Lois even after their kiss. Oliver caught the look and a ping of jealousy washed over him as Chloe looked at Clark in admiration.

Honestly, he never thought he would have competition for a girls heart. He also never thought the competition would be a man younger than him. What did Clark Kent have that Oliver Queen didn't?

Invulnerability, charm, looks, kindness...

But Chloe should be his, not Clark's. And why? Well, he thought she was his after their moment in the Daily Planet...basement. Chloe Sullivan...a player? Ha, the words just sounded to silly, but he couldn't help but feel like she was still choosing Clark over him.

After Chloe shifted her eyes to see Oliver staring at her and Clark, she bit her lip and decided to look away from Clark.

"Ah, you guys can get back to whatever you were doing, I'm going to sleep." Chloe broke the long silence and pushed her face into the pillow. Oliver smiled a little as she hugged the pillow desperately, then watched Clark lay Lois down on the second couch. After a few minutes of silence and Clark and Oliver staring at each other in a competitive way, they heard Lois snore loudly and Chloe shift on the coach and make a small sound of sleepiness, confirming they were both asleep.

"So." Oliver looked up to see Clark beginning to talk. "What is this with you and Chloe?"

"I don't know." Oliver responded, truthfully. Thought he saw a warning look in Clark's eye. "Why do you care? You're sucking face with Lois, it shouldn't matter."

"Because Chloe is my best friend." Clark scrunched his eyebrows together, crossing his arms. "See, Jimmy was actually good for her. You? Well I'm not so sure how much you can hurt her, but I'm betting a lot." Oliver took extreme offense in his words. Holding back from standing up and yelling at him, still aware Clark could break him in half if he wanted to, he stayed calm and leaned back.

"Clark, I actually take notice that Chloe is something special. It's not my fault you aren't, if you're jealous, that's your problem for not taking your shot when you could over the last ten years." Oliver snapped back in a casual tone, but it was tinted with a little anger. Clark raised his eyebrows and keeping the same calm attitude as Oliver did.

"I took my chance with her a few years ago, Chloe was the one that said we were better as just friends. I took her to a dance, and I kind of had to leave." Clark frowned, leaning back.

"Leave? Well that's your problem, you ditched her at a dance." Oliver rolled his eyes, holding back from giving out a sarcastic laugh. "You're too obsessed with that Lana girl, that's what your problem is. It's just a little unhealthy to still be obsessing over a high school crush."

"Hey." Clark stood up, ready to get angry. "I've moved on from Lana."

"Yeah, I could see that." Oliver stood up as well. "By dating the person you loves you more than any thing's cousin, that's just low Clark, you blew your chance, it's time to let someone else take their chance. So back off."

Clark stayed silent. Oliver noticed that obviously he had hit a nerve with his words, and he wanted to. It was the truth, and Clark needed to get that through his obviously thick skull. Clark sat back down and decided to take time to think about it. Oliver sighed and turned away. No, he wasn't going to say sorry because he hurt the farm boys feelings, but he would decide to leave it there, instead walking out of the room to get something to drink.

Tapping on the counter of the kitchen, Oliver leaned over the sink, thinking about what he had said as well. Why was he fighting so hard for the small blond? He could very well have any girl he wanted in Metropolis, but he's going after a small town reporter from Kansas that's still in love with her best friend. He was fighting for his ex-girlfriends cousin, wouldn't that make most guys look bad? Well, Lois was moving in on Clark, and Oliver was pretty sure she knew that Chloe was head over heals for the bastard. Wait, since when did Oliver care about looking bad?

Honestly, he probably would have left after giving Clark a piece of his mind, but Chloe was still there, and he didn't want to look bad in front of her. Ha, Oliver Queen look bad in front of a girl? The words just seemed too stupid, he could never look bad in front of a girl. He knew the only reason he was after Chloe was because there was no way he could have her. But what would happen if he could get her? Was Clark right? Would he get bored, just like with Lois, and move on to the next girl who catches his eye? Now Chloe was a girl he didn't want to hurt, heck he didn't want to hurt Lois either, but he did. And he knew he was capable of breaking Chloe's heart. But the only thing standing in his way of getting her and breaking her heart was Clark. Clark obviously cared more about Chloe than he did any other person, except maybe his mom, but Oliver wasn't exactly interested in Mrs. Kent.

This girl was driving him over the edge, never did he go after a girl that wasn't interested in him, never did he go after a girl with an alien best friend that cared more about her than the world that could snap him in half at will. These weren't his plans when he decided to come back to Metropolis. He came back to Metropolis to get Clark to join the team, maybe even Chloe with her brainy skills. He came back to Metropolis to win _Lois' _heart, all over again. He came back to get Clark and Chloe to join the team, win Lois' heart and tell her his secret. He didn't want to be with Chloe, he wanted to be with Lois. He wanted to be with Lois. He wanted to be with Lois.

Oliver stood up straight and scratched the back of his head. This was all just too complicated, especially for two girls he couldn't be with. He let out a long breath and shook his head, turning to meet Clark again. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What, Kent? Come to play big brother for Chloe, again?"

"No." Clark sighed, avoiding eye contact with Oliver. "I came to apologize, I guess. You're right." Oliver raised his eyebrows, not exactly surprised. Clark was a smart kid when he wanted to be, he was bound to figure out Chloe was a big girl now.

"Well good." Oliver mumbled, keeping cool. "But just because you decided to fess up to your mistake doesn't mean I'm going to stop moving in on Chloe." He decided without thinking about it. Did he really want to hurt Chloe like he did Lois? Clark gave him a cold look at his words.

"What? Why? You already hurt Lois, isn't it time you backed off and quit hurting people I actually care about?" Clark snapped back, already angry. Oliver sighed and looked down, scratching his neck again.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt Chloe. But lets just say she might get hurt. How many times have you hurt her, Clark? Do you know how much she cried when she saw you and Lois? I was the one comforting her, not you." Oliver crossed his arms behind his back. Clark stayed silent, still staring at him. Holding back a smirk of success, Oliver raised his eyebrows, asking for an answer without words.

"She did?" Clark asked, quietly after the long pause. Shaking his head, he continued without bringing up the matter up again. "Why are you back, anyway, Oliver?"

"I told you before, I came back to get you join the team." Oliver snapped already. Clark, obviously not buying it, rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you after Chloe?"

"Okay, look." Oliver sighed, looking down and scratching the back of his head. He looked back up at Clark and thought about a way to say what he wanted to say without sounding like a dick. "I came back originally to have you join up, since I figured you already took care of that 'problem'. And...I also came back to win Lois back."

"Then why are you after Chloe?" Clark growled, walking towards him. "I don't want you near Chloe, you're going to hurt her."

"Clark, are all aliens just..idiots?" Oliver thought out loud. "Because you're not doing a good job in representing your planet, Clark."

"I'm getting pretty tired of your smart remarks." Clark growled, clenching his fists.

"Yeah? I'm getting pretty tired of you trying to prevent me from being with who I want to be with." Oliver snapped back, dropping his arms to either side of him. "You obviously don't care about Chloe's feelings, or else you wouldn't be sucking her cousins face and maybe comforting her in her time of need. If you don't want to admit it, then fine, but leave me alone. I'm leaving." Grabbing his coat, Oliver threw it on himself without a second glance at Clark. "Tell Chloe I said I'll call her." He mumbled, opening up the front door and walking out without paying attention to Clark's stare.


	8. Secrets

Note: I had this done on another lap top...but then my laptop shut off before I saved. Grr. So this isn't as good as the other chapter, since I was on a roll with that one...but it'll have to do. Oh, and a few people messaged me complaining I put 'too much fluff' in my fic. Welllll...okay, fine. I admit there is a lot of fluff. Who doesn't like fluff though?! Oh well. This one doesn't have as much fluff in it.

* * *

Chloe sighed into her phone as she walked down the cold streets of Metropolis, her hand stuffed in her long coat. Already late enough as it was, Lana was on the other line distracting her.

"Lana.." Chloe tried to make her friend shut up. "Lana, it's great you have a boyfriend who isn't trying to kill you...yes, it's great that he makes good shrimp...I agree...no, I'm happy for you. Yes, you deserve--LANA! I'm hanging up now. I really am. No, I REALLY am. Bye."

Chloe sighed and ripped her phone from her ear, annoyed, then turned it off and put it in her bag. Really, she was happy that Lana finally landed boyfriend that wasn't psycho, but after her squabble with Jimmy, she really didn't want to listen to her go on about how her new boyfriend made good shrimp.

And, before she knew it, someone had grabbed her by the coat and put there hand over her mouth. Already feeling as if she was going to pass out then, she desperately tried to peel their hand off of her mouth and kick them.

Whispering something she couldn't understand in her ear due to lack of oxygen, she felt her purse being ripped from her shoulder. Great. When she felt them let go of her, she assumed they decided to run for it now, but instead she saw none other than that green figure she'd grown to recognize on more than one occasion.

Chloe watched in interest as he pushed the man against the brick wall, told him something that she couldn't quite make out, then push him to the ground to run for the hills. Remembering this was the perfect time to get air, she put her hands over her head and gasped for air.

When she regained self control, she realized she was in the arms of the Green Arrow while multiple thugs were coming out for revenge, and being lifted off her feet. Soon she felt herself land on the safety of a rooftop and being let go.

"Hrmph." Chloe mumbled, stumbling backwards, only to be caught again by him. Sighing, she gripped onto him clumsily and lifted herself up.

"Think you can keep yourself up for more than two seconds?" Oliver smiled sarcastically down at her as she pulled away from him to get her posture back. Straightening herself, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Thanks. Even though I could've gotten myself out of that one." Chloe smiled, turning around.

"Ah, don't think you're getting yourself out of here that easily." Oliver grasped onto her arm and spun her back around. Chloe raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, stubbornly. "I've got a question to ask you. What was that kiss all about in the Planet? And then you blew it off later, why?"

"That was two questions, you lose." Chloe snapped, attempting to turn again, but his grip was still tight on her. Sighing, she stayed and looked him in the eye. "Look. I'm sorry, but I thought I was over Clark, but not even dating Jimmy and then having my cousin kiss him made me get over him."

"What do you see in that Kent kid?!" Oliver asked, pulling her as close as she would allow. Chloe frowned and looked to the side without moving her head, afraid to make eye contact. "He doesn't deserve you, Chloe. He keeps hurting you and-"

"You don't know what he does to me. Hell you haven't known either of us that long, what makes you think you of all people know?" Chloe quipped, ripping her arm from him.

"What is it with you women and these mood swings? First it's crying your eyes out, then it's kissing me, then it's being mad at me.." Oliver trailed off, giving her a hard look.

"I said I'm sorry." Chloe crossed her arms and turned, attempting to walk away. Feeling him grab her again, she turned with annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh no, Chloe. You're not going anywhere." Oliver snapped, placing both hands on her and dragging her off. Chloe gasped in surprise as his sudden movements.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Chloe spat, though not loud. As much as she was annoyed by what he was doing, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. When he hadn't let go, she continued. "I'll scream."

"No you wont." Oliver chuckled, still holding on to her. Roughly, he pulled her into his chest and pulled out his cross bow.

"Take me to another building, and I will. Call my bluff." Chloe snapped, but she held onto him just in case. He looked down at her for a few seconds then laughed and shook his head, pulling her tighter to him and shooting out an arrow. And he was right, she didn't scream, all she did was let out a gasp of surprise and tighten her grip desperately on him. After moments of jumping from a few building, he stopped on a balcony. Looking inside, she noticed his apartment and she raised her eyebrows, looking up at Oliver.

"Called your bluff." Oliver smirked, putting away the cross bow. "What do I get out of it?"

"A pissed off Chloe, that's what." Chloe snapped, ripping from his grip, even though she felt comfortable against the cold leather that warmed up once she was against him. "What the hell were you thinking? I can call the cops and have you arrested if I wanted."

"If you wanted." Oliver shrugged, not really worrying about it while stepping inside the apartment. Chloe raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms obnoxiously in attempt to look fierce as he pulled down his hood and shades.

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" Chloe eyed him suspiciously as he walked up to her. "What could we possible have to discuss? I was trying to get over Clark and at the same time I led you on. Big deal, get over it. You should have plenty of skanks all over you to satisfy your stupid needs." She raised her eyebrows up at Oliver as she harshly pulled her into his chest again.

"You're a bitch. Has anyone ever told you that?" Oliver responded with all seriousness in his eyes. Chloe's mouth opened slightly at the insult, usually she wasn't insulted like that by people.

"Bastard." Chloe spat back childishly, not attempting to get out of his arms. In fact, even with the insults, she felt comfortable there. After getting over the insult thrown at her, she noticed he was scanning her eyes. A curious look spread over her face as his face came to one inch apart from hers. Feeling like it would be a fantastic idea to shove his face away and laugh, she stayed in the position to see what would happen.

But what she expected was far from what he did. Oliver leaned down and didn't push a hard kiss on her, instead a soft kiss on her cheek, where she noticed one of her freckles were. After that one, he began tracing them with his lips, which not only made Chloe nervous, but slightly giddy. He must've felt her tense in his arms, because he loosened up on her a little and one of his fingers stroked the small of her back, while still firmly holding her up.

Already feeling uncomfortably warm in her coat, Chloe tried not to give off the impression she wanted him touching her like this. But when his lips trailed from slightly on her neck, to her cheek, finally to her lips, she couldn't help but give in to it.

Before wrapping her arms around him, she let her heavy jacket fall from her shoulders and embraced him. His skin quickly went from cold to warm against hers. Their first kiss in the Daily Planet definitely wasn't as good at this one, considering she was distracted by everyone around them.

After moments, Chloe finally realized she was going to pass out if she didn't take in air and quickly ripped away from him. She looked up at Oliver and noticed how hungrily he was looking at her. Once again, he pulled her back into him and kissed her, long and hard.

Feeling him get a little too touchy-feely, Chloe batted his hands way and pulled away. A sly grin formed on her face for reassurance she wasn't mad. "Mr. Queen, I believe you're getting a little too ahead of yourself." Her index finger shoved into his chest.

"Well, considering you kissed back after I called you a bitch, I thought you were interested. My bad." Oliver rolled his eyes playfully as Chloe repositioned herself to stand up straight, but still be against him.

"I am interested, but not in THAT."

"We're not in fifth grade, Chloe." Oliver laughed, keeping his arms around her waist. "Just say it. SEX."

Chloe couldn't help but let a giggle slip out at the word. Oliver looked at her in disbelief, but her giggles began to become contagious and he found himself laughing with her. Shaking her head as their laughter died down, she crossed her arms seriously. "Oliver, I do want to be with you, but if I am, I want to take things slow. As in, not having you attempt to rip my clothes off every time we kiss."

Oliver looked up and pretend to be deep in thought, as if the decision was hard. "Well..I can't say I wont try. But you have yourself a deal, Sullivan."

"Shake on it?" Chloe asked, a cheesy grin on her face as she held out a hand. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How about kiss on it?" Oliver asked. Before receiving an answer, he already had her lip locked against him.

* * *

Chloe boredly kicked her legs with a paper in her hand and coffee in the other. Perched upon the counter of the Kent's kitchen and her hair fuzzy from waking up only a half an hour ago, she took in a sip of the coffee and set it down. After getting the insights of the Planet's newspaper, she folded it and tossed it aside. She smiled at Martha when she came in, even though she had a hard look on her face.

"Chloe, get off the counter. I tell you every morning." Martha pointed to the floor. Chloe groaned childishly and hopped off the counter, stumbling just a bit. "I swear, I feel like you and Lois are Clark's long lost sisters."

"I don't know about me, Mrs. Kent, but maybe Lois.." Chloe nodded and yawned, straightening her shorts from sitting on the counter so long.

"Mrs. Kent, you need to make more muffins." Lois' muffled voice came from the entrance. Lois stuffed the rest of the muffin in her mouth and she tossed the wrapper into the trash can. Martha looked at Chloe then Lois, then she shook her head and exited the kitchen.

"Hi Lois." Chloe smiled sheepishly. Lois looked up at smiled a little. It had gotten awkward the past few days, what with the Uncle Sam dying, the Clark incident, all that. But they at least stayed on slightly friendly ground.

"Look, Chloe." Lois sighed, crossing her arms uncomfortably. "I want you to know, if you don't like me and Clark together, I'll break up with him right now. It's been hell without you to talk to and do stuff with."

"Lois." Chloe laughed silently, walking towards her cousin. "Don't break up with Clark. I was just shocked to see...you two together. You know, you two were the last I expected to be together. So don't worry about it."

"Well." Lois shrugged, putting an arm around Chloe. "We aren't officially going out. I'm thinking it's just a fling, a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm sure it wont last."

"Well I hope it does." Chloe raised her eyebrows. "I've always tried to get you and Clark to get along, my two best friends. I'd rather you date then to constantly insult each other." Chloe smirked, bringing her coffee to her lips.

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Besides, I've got Oliver." Chloe nodded, sipping her coffee again.

"Oh, yeah." Lois rolled her eyes. "That rich kid. I feel bad for you."

"Lois, he's a good guy." Chloe grinned. "You just have to get past his pride. Have you ever tried hitting him where it hurts?"

"His wallet, you mean?" Lois shook her head, grabbing her bag. "Anyway, now that we've cleared the air and gone back to team Lois and Chloe, I wanted to ask you something." She zipped open the bag and took out a folder. Chloe looked curiously at it. "Is Green Arrow a player?"

"Huh?" Chloe chocked, setting down her coffee. Lois looked at her with raised eyebrows and opened up the folder to reveal picture of Chloe and the Green Arrow standing on top of the Daily Planet. First Lana saw her, now Lois? Chloe began to wonder how many people knew about her and Green Arrow's meetings. "Oh."

"Yeah." Lois looked at Chloe, so obviously hiding the disappointment. "When you two disappeared, I tried to look for you because I wasn't sure if he had hurt you or anything, but I guess he didn't. So what's up?"

"Ha, Lois." Chloe laughed nervously. "It's not what you think. He was just...offering me an interview." Chloe lied, smiling, even though she knew it didn't help.

"Oh? Offered you an interview?" Lois repeated. "Well that's great Chloe!" Lois' fake enthusiasm was painfully obvious, and Chloe wanted to tell her that she had met a different Green Arrow, but decided against it.

"Yeah.." Chloe paused for a moment. "Yeah, he asked about you too." Chloe lied, smiling a little. Right, keep lying. It'll all come back to bite you in the ass. But it felt worth it when Lois' face lit up.

"He did? What did he ask?" Lois asked, this time her enthusiasm was genuine. Chloe bit her lip and thought for a second.

"He...wanted to know if you were still with 'that stuck up rich kid' in his words."

Let the lies keep rolling.

Lois grinned wider than Chloe had ever seen her. "Really? Do you have the interview tape recorder or written down somewhere?"

"Yeah. It's at the Talon." Chloe grinned. Her cousin's excitement kept her going, and even though she knew she should stop with the lies, they kept popping out. "I'll let you listen to it when we get back tonight."

"Great." Lois smiled, grabbing her bag. Even though she knew Lois was trying to contain her excitement, it showed through her face. "Really, great."

"Yeah, great." Chloe smiled softly and glanced at the clock. "Hey, I have to go call Lana. She told me to call her exactly at 7 am. You know here, she's just weird like that. Be right back."

Lois nodded as Chloe exited the kitchen and pulled her cellphone out of her sweatshirt pocket. She jogged out through the door and pressed the 3rd button, then held it up to her ear. After a few minutes, Oliver answered. "Oliver, tell me your in Smallville."

"Leaving Smallville." Oliver replied with annoyance in his voice. "I'm leaving a business meeting."

"Don't!" Chloe exclaimed. "You have to come to the Kent's farm."

"Why?" Oliver asked, the annoyance in his voice increasing. "I don't want to put up with Clark right now."

"Lois got pictures of me and the Green Arrow on the Daily Planet." Chloe replied, calmly. "I told her you were giving me an interview so now I have to have one recorded on a tape player."

"What?!" That obviously didn't help his annoyance "Why did you tell her that?"

"What was I supposed to tell her, Oliver?" Chloe snapped back. She really didn't like his tone. "It is NOT my fault you have a fetish for dressing up to talk to me."

"Do you have to make everything I do sound dirty?" Oliver groaned. Chloe bit back a grin.

"Be here as soon as you can. Bye." Chloe hung up her phone and stuffed it into her sweatshirt.

* * *

Chloe pulled open the curtains of the Kent's kitchen and smiled as she saw Olivers car pull up in the dirt road. She turned around to look at Lois. "I left something out in Clark's loft. I'll be right back, Lo." Chloe smiled and ran out of the kitchen to greet Oliver in only a too-big-for-her sweat shirt and shorts.

As he got out, she noticed him looking her up and down. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Getting a good look, pretty boy?" Chloe snarked, walking up towards Oliver.

"I am." Oliver nodded.

"Do you have the tape recorder?" Chloe asked, holding out her hand. Oliver nodded again and reached into his pocket, tossing the tape recorder to her. Chloe smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him out to Clark's barn so Lois wouldn't happen to walk in during their interview.

Chloe watched as he sat down on a bale of hay and she just stood beside him, turning on her tape recorder. She took in a deep breath, as she had thought out the questions earlier.

After the interview was done, Chloe smiled and put the tape recorder in her bag after shutting it off. "Thanks, Oliver." She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her up for a long kiss. Once she had been let go, Chloe stumbled back in surprise.

"That's how you thank a guy when he covers for you and gets you a front page story, Chloe." Oliver smirked at her expression. After a moment or two of getting over the breath taking kiss, Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to publish this, Oliver." Chloe shook her head, climbing into his lap. "For one, it'll just help people reveal your secret. And two, I already told Lois that I wouldn't take the Green Arrow story because she wanted it. This interview is going to Lois."

"What?" Oliver frowned, pulling her close. "Lois just said she'll take it? Don't good reporters search for their stories?"

"Well, she didn't say she'd take it. I just decided I would give it to her on my own. Besides, I got the story by having the Green Arrow as my boyfriend, didn't I?"

"I guess." Oliver shrugged, tightening his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. But she looked heart broken at the fact the 'Green Arrow'" Chloe air quoted Green Arrow. "Chose me over her. I've been dying to tell her Clark was covering for the Green Arrow so I won't have to lie, but I can't." Chloe frowned, jumping off of his lap. "That's the problem with these secrets."

"Chloe-"

"I'm tired of being secret keeper." Chloe snapped, crossing her arms. "I really am. I have to lie to Lois every day, and it hurts because I love her to death. People know I know big secrets and it's life threatening, Oliver, and I'm tired of it."

"What did I say to start this argument?" Oliver groaned, getting up and trying to hug Chloe again. Chloe stepped back. "Chloe, I'm sorry, I really am. If I could take the burden off your shoulders, believe me I would."

"You know." Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Lex knows I know who the Green Arrow is. Did you know that? Who knows what kind of things he'll try to do to me to get that secret out of me? He's already tried to get Clark's secret out of me before."

Guilt struck Oliver as he listened to Chloe. He didn't know where these outbursts were coming from, but he decided he'd let her vent. It looked like she'd been holding in all the anger for quite a while now.

"And watching Lois take the Green Arrow story kills me! It's a story of a life time I could be writing, but no, it's getting passed on to Lois because she doesn't know the damn secrets. I know the secrets, therefore I can't pursue my dream, my life ambition." Chloe blurted out. "I can write these little stories that wont get me out of the basement."

Oliver attempted to hold her again, but Chloe stumbled back once more. "Linda Lake was right. The qualities of keeping these huge secrets are what keep a career in the basement." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Don't get me wrong. I like-no I love being the go-to girl, and I would never expose any of your secrets, or Clarks, or Barts, or A.Cs, or Victors, or anyones but it's hard. You have no idea what I go through every day."

"Chloe." Oliver sighed, deciding not to try to hug her anymore. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Chloe shook her head, looking down at her feet. "I don't mean to unload my anger on you, Clark deserves it just as much as you do. More, actually."

"How about.." Oliver started, walking towards Chloe. Chloe looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "You come with me."

"With you? Where?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows. "Really, Oliver, nows not the time to take me to some fancy restaurant or something."

"No." Oliver smiled, pulling her close. "Come with me. With the team."


	9. Good Riddance

Note: This is my final chapter. Homigawd, did I actually finish a story? I did? WHOO!!!11 Anyway, don't worry, this isn't the real end of it, expect a sequel to come out in the near future. Expect Chlollie, Chlex, Chlark, and..-cough- Kaloe. Anyway, I love all your reviews and they keep me writing and I can only hope that this pleases you and your brain is not damaged. Anyway, enjoy...I say anyway a lot.

* * *

Chloe stared for a few moments, making Oliver secretly nervous. Really, he'd feel humiliated if she said no, but he'd laugh and brush it off, saying he was joking.

"Oliver." Chloe started, raising her eyebrows a bit. She bit her lip, obviously taking time to think about it. "We've been only acquainted for 7 months, and we just started to get to know each other what...2 weeks ago? I mean, I'd like to go with you, but I'd like to get to know you first."

"Yeah." Oliver let out a long breath. "You could...get to know me while were there?" He grinned jokingly, but quickly got serious again. "I mean, it wouldn't just be for me. The team could use a super hacker like you and everything."

"I guess." Chloe let go of her lip and looked down, letting her arms drop from him. "But I don't know what Clark would do without me. I'm like his human journal and his support system."

"C'mone." Oliver shook his head. "He's a man of steel, Chlo. Besides, he's got Lana and his mom. They've done everything for him except put on cheerleader outfits and cheer him on."

Chloe grinned at the thought of Lana and Martha cheering Clark on while he fights a criminal in cheerleader outfits, but quickly brushed it off. It reminded her of when Lana really was a cheerleader. "I know. But you just know Clark's not gonna want me running off with you, he'll probably strap me to a chair and lecture me about why it's wrong."

"Then don't tell him."

"Ha, right." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Then have him scouring half the earth looking for me."

"Leave a note?" Oliver suggested, shrugging a little as he pulled her closer to him. As she kept suggesting ways it wouldn't work, he felt her slipping between his fingers, so he felt the need to have her as close as possible. "Can't think your dead if you leave a note, right?"

"Well." Chloe paused, letting her arms slip back around him. Oliver felt like it was a good sign. "Well it's for the team, right? Truth...justice...the law...all that good stuff?" Oliver nodded and Chloe sighed a little. "Then I'll come with you."

Oliver grinned and squeezed her a little, leaning down to kiss her. Chloe finally smiled as well and kissed him back, letting him lead her out to his car. "Ah, what about Lois? She's in there thinking I came out to the barn to get my bag."

"Go tell her you have to go?" Oliver suggested, letting go of her. Chloe nodded and pulled away from him, jogging back into the Kent's house. At what she saw, she almost gagged.

"Well." Chloe cleared her throat, causing Clark and Lois to rip away from each other. "While you two eat each others faced off, I'm going to go back to the Talon."

"Ah-yeah, you do that Chlo." Lois coughed, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked back out of the house, nodding to Oliver.

Once she was in the car, she wiggled uncomfortably against the hot leather. She stretched her sweater enough so her bare legs were settled on top of it. "So, where are we going exactly after the Talon?"

"Ever been to Star City?" Oliver asked as he glanced at Chloe. Chloe looked at him and shook her head. "You'll like it there. I could get you a job at the paper."

"I'd rather work to get it." Chloe shook her head. "Billionaires getting me jobs at papers hasn't worked out so well in the past."

"Well if you want me to, just ask." Oliver shrugged as he pulled out of the dirt road and onto the drive way.

After only five or ten minutes, Oliver was parked in front of the only coffee shop in town and Chloe hopped out of his car. She led him upstairs to her apartment and told him to wait for a minute while she changed. Once she was changed into something more appropriate, she let him in and started to search for a suitcase.

"I never really got a good look at this place." Oliver thought out loud while Chloe pulled a suitcase out of a pile of junk. "Who decorated it? That fireplace is really."

Chloe grinned and turned to where he was staring at. "Lana. All of it was Lana. She lived here before Lois. And then I moved in." Chloe rambled, starting to stuff clothes into her bag.

"So, this is like a place you go to when your suddenly homeless?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, falling back on the couch.

"You could say that." Chloe shrugged. "You'd think a lot less people would wanna live here, considering psycho's have lived here, people've been killed in here, but nope."

"That's cheerful." Oliver responded sarcastically. He started to search under the coffee table and pulled out the Candy Land box. "Candy Land, huh?"

"Shut up." Chloe grinned, not bothering to look at him. "Put it away." Oliver laughed and examined the box for a minute. Chloe turned to him and laughed. "Unless you wanna play before we go, I mean, we could always do that."

"Let me think." Oliver examined the box and read the instructions, imitating a squeaky voice. "Something wonderful has happened in Candy Land! Very special friends now live in such favorite places as the Peanut Brittle House, the Gumdrop Mountains, the Molasses Swamp and other sweet spots!" Chloe burst out laughing. "Hmm, no thanks. I think I'd rather shoot myself in the face."

"I'll test that theory later." Chloe grinned, walking up to where he was sitting and stuffing the box back into it's place.

"I'm sure you will." Oliver nodded, leaning back. Chloe watched as he started to cross and uncross his legs boredly.

"Do you want to go to the arcade while I pack, honey?" Chloe rolled her eyes. Oliver grinned and shook his head. "Then stop moving so much. It's bothering me."

"You're not one of those twitchy people, are you?" Oliver asked, cautiously. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have me confused with Lana?" Chloe rolled her eyes again. "But in any case, so I'm not one those 'twitchy people'." Chloe put air quotes around 'twitchy people'.

"Okay, good." Oliver nodded. Chloe shook her head and stuffed the rest of her clothes and belongings into a second suitcase. She hopped on top of it and attempted to zip it. "Can't you just put the rest in another bag?"

"Yeah, but that'd be too easy." Chloe nodded, getting the zipper half way shut. "Just hope it doesn't explode in your car and we'll be fine."

"Fingers crossed." Oliver stood up and walked up to her, helping her zip it all the way shut. Chloe smiled as her appreciation and jumped off. She attempted to heave up the heavy suitcases, but instead fell back. Oliver rolled his eyes and picked them up himself.

"Don't roll your eyes, they're HEAVY." Chloe stuck out her tongue and stood back up. Oliver grinned and shook his head, letting her lead him out. She opened the door for him and followed him down the stairs.

"Chlo?"

Chloe stopped, praying it wouldn't be Lois or Clark. She turned and sighed in relief as she saw Lana standing and staring at her with a coffee in her hand.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked sheepishly as she left Olivers side to greet her friend.

"Whatcha doin'...?" Lana tilted her head, now staring at her bags. Chloe bit her lip and sighed.

"Don't tell Lois and Clark." Chloe started, letting out a deep breath. "I'm gonna leave Smallville."

"Chloe." Lana set her coffee down and raised her eyebrows. "I know you like Oliver, but leaving with him?"

"No-uh-you see." Chloe bit her tongue, trying to think of how to put it. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. Just, please don't tell Lois and Clark."

"Yeah." Lana crossed her arms, thinking for a moment. "So, you're not like...going to elope or something? Because if you are, I'll be really pissed if you get one of those paid for brides maids."

Chloe grinned and shook her head. "No. If I get married, you'll be one of the first to know. And I wont get a paid for brides maid."

"Good. Call me then." Lana nodded, hugging Chloe right after. Chloe smiled and hugged back.

"I will." Chloe nodded as well and stepped back, re-joining Oliver.

"So she's okay with it?" Oliver asked silently. Chloe looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. She wont tell Lois and Clark either." Chloe smiled as he opened the backseat of his car and threw her suitcases in. "HEY. Careful, I have breakable things in there. Like my laptop."

"I can get you a new one." Oliver shrugged, closing the door.

"I'm sure you could but I have all my information on there." Chloe snapped back and got in the passenger seat. Oliver shrugged and got in as well.

"You know, if I were someone else and heard us bickering, I would've thought we were an old married couple." Oliver thought old loud. Chloe glanced at him and couldn't help but laugh at the way he was looking up as if deep in thought. Oliver grinned and started the car, backing out onto the road.

A few minutes of mindless chattering and driving went by until the sign that informed you that you were leaving Smallville caught Chloe's eye. Her eyes followed it until she was turned and couldn't see it anymore. She bit her lip and looked in front of her again. It all suddenly hit her, she was leaving Smallville with Oliver Queen to go to Star City.

Then, the words slipped from her mouth in a whisper.

"Good riddance." 


End file.
